


A Thought Most Precious

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Time, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lance as a sea god, M/M, Myth AU, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Mythology, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Shiro as a night god, this thing damn near killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Love is a powerful thing.And when the lovers are gods, it can literally change the world.Shance Fluff Week Day 2: Sea/Stars





	A Thought Most Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooo late because it wriggled out of my grasp and ran for the horizon.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it.

They say, long ago when the world was still so young and oh so new, that the stars did not reflect on the seas. The waves rolled and danced and crashed, but they neither shone nor sparkled without day's bright light. 

 

And in those days, when all things were so young and new, all manner of creatures and spirits, gods and devils, lords of elements and ladies of abstracts trod the earth and ruled their domains. And among the greatest of these rulers was the Black Lord of Night. A tall, imposing figure, pale of skin and dark of hair except for a fringe of white that could serve to veil his eyes, steel-silver eyes that took in all but gave nothing away.  A formidable warrior, he had fought valiantly in the wars to shape all creation from Chaos and Void and to safeguard it from the minions and lackeys of such. For his troubles he had sacrificed his right arm and had been gifted in return with a new limb crafted from the light of the New Moon. He had also been gifted with one thing he treasured above all else, the Jeweled Cloak of Night, a mantle of thick, soft, velvety material dyed the blackest of black, the entirety of its surface studded with every conceivable variety of stars arranged in a myriad of patterns, each star shining with a mystical fire at its core.

 

The duties of the Lord of Night were simple enough; every eventide, as the Queen of the Sun and her companion the Bright Lord of Day descended from the Vault of the Sky, he would follow in their wake, carefully spreading his Cloak to the very edges of the Sky, drawing it over the whole of the world as a blanket, that all living things would have a time of rest before they resumed their duties under the watchful eyes of Day and Sun. As all things slumbered he held vigil, watching the world sleep and lending an ear to the capricious Small Lady of the Moon who would chatter at great lengths about all the tidbits of knowledge she had gathered. In this way he passed many Ages, content in himself, content in his duties. There could be nothing more he could wish for, he believed.

 

The Fates, however, see such complacency and laugh, and weave curious changes into the Tapestry of Creation, and congratulate themselves on their cleverness.

 

One night, as he listened to the Small Lady describe her newest discovery, his eyes happened to wander to a portion of the wide seas. This night they were calm, the waves rippling gently across the dark surface. As his eye roamed, he caught sight of a figure moving across the waves. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the light of the Small Lady’s Moon revealed a most exquisite vision.

 

A young man, fresh in the bloom of youth. Tall and slender, slender of waist and arm and leg. His skin was a soft bronze that brought to mind the warmth that permeated the air at the end of a midsummer’s day. As the Black Lord watched, the young man lifted his arms to the sky and began to sway in rhythm with the waves before gliding gracefully along the surface of the water, moving to music only he could hear. The Lord could not help but be mesmerized by the beauty of the young man's movements.

 

For many nights the Black Lord watched the young man dance among the waves, and even many a day would find him casting his eyes over every sea, hoping for yet another glimpse of the stunning figure.  He learned from the Small Lady the young man he pined for was the Young Lord of the Seas. He also learned that his new found infatuation had become the object of much gossip across the domains, many a divine soul titillated by the idea of the dour Night Lord sighing over another, particularly one as vibrant as the young Sea Lord. A sour taste was left on his tongue when he learned it had become a game among many of his fellows to wager whether he’d ever have the nerve to attempt courting, and whether the younger Lord would reject him outright or play with him awhile before throwing him aside like a boring toy.

 

He knew why the others found him amusing. He knew he was grotesque to look upon. Not only had the Wars of Creation cost him his arm, it had left nearly every inch of his remaining flesh scarred. Not even his face had been left untouched, a white scar running across the bridge of his nose and under each eye. Being entangled with one such as him could only dim the beauty of one such as the Sea Lord. He would not subject anyone to the side glances and snide remarks of their fellow rulers, especially not one who had so thoroughly captured his heart. He would content himself with watching his love from afar.

 

Again, the Fates were unsatisfied, and took to reweaving the tale.

 

Many nights after he had resolved to not pursue his heart’s desire, he sat in his customary spot in the Vault of the Sky, casting his watchful eye everywhere but the seas. 

 

Which was why he was caught off guard when his face was splashed with seawater.

 

Sputtering, he looked around him, searching out the source of the watery ambush. When he laid eyes upon it, he felt as if his heart would stop. For there, upon the surface of the waters closest to his perch, knelt the Young Lord of the Seas, his fingertips trailing magic through the water as his eyes sparkled blue and mischievous. He grinned as he flicked more water at the Black Lord before rising to his feet and turning to walk away. He had taken a few steps when he turned to look back at the older man. The Night Lord could see a question in the other’s eyes before he turned to resume his path to a nearby beach. 

 

He did not contemplate an answer; his heart already knew what it desired. Before he truly thought on it he leapt from his place and made his way to the beach on a path of starlight.  Soon he stood before the bronze skinned beauty, who was smiling with what could only be described as elation. This close the Night Lord could see the Sea Lord’s eyes, not just blue as he thought before, but the blues of every sea swirling and dancing in his eyes. Stunned by this observation, he could do nothing but stare, leaving his heart to rule his actions.

 

_ I wish to court you, _ he said, sudden, abrupt.

 

The Sea Lord quirked a bemused eyebrow at him.

 

_ How fortunate _ , he replied.  _ I wish for you to court me _ .

 

The Night Lord felt his heart skip a beat, and he seized the Sea Lord’s hands and held them to his chest.  _ Then I will present you a courting gift worthy of your beauty _ , he declared.  _ I will prise every star from the Cloak of Night and lay them at your feet, that you may adorn yourself as you please, that you might outshine the Queen of the Sun Herself if you so wished. There would be none who could hope to come close to your starlit beauty. _

 

The Sea Lord was silent for several moments before shaking his head  _ I have no need of your stars _ , he said  _ They would only serve to weigh me down as I danced on the waves, and they are too rich for someone like me who prefers the simple jewels and treasures of the seas _ . He looked into the Night Lord’s eyes with a firm resolve.  _ Leave your stars on your cloak, that all might be dazzled by their beauty _ .

 

The Night Lord felt at a loss.  _ But what could I possibly gift to you that would be fair recompense for being courted by one as damaged, as broken, as marred and ugly as I am?  _ he questioned, feeling his hopes dimming.

 

The Sea Lord smiled softly at him.  _ My sweet Lord, _ he said as he stroked the taller man’s cheek.  _ My sweet, silly Lord. Did I not just say I wished for you to court me? I have no need to be bribed into accepting you. Not when I have admired you these many long Ages, ever since I first raised my head from the seas and beheld you pulling your Cloak of Night across the Vault of the Sky. Your right arm was still so new and clumsy, and your scars still so red and raw. Yet not once did you bemoan your lot, or attempt to shirk your duties. And every night I have watched you, watched as your scars healed and became handsome, as your use of your arm became sure and graceful, as your bearing became most noble and stately. I have yearned for you for Ages, and now you are here, saying words that I have so long wished to hear. What greater gift could you give me, than the thought that you truly desire me as I desire you? _

 

The Night Lord, rendered completely speechless, did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He let his heart guide him into pulling the brown-skinned young man closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips. And then another kiss, and then another, and then another, each kiss becoming longer and more intense than the last, their bodies pressed so close together. Then the Night Lord nibbled on the other’s lower lip, drawing from him a gasp that opened his mouth just enough to grant entrance to a questing tongue. They explored each other’s mouths, tongues tangling and dancing and fighting for dominance until finally the Sea Lord pulled away, panting for air, taking a step back as he tugged the Night Lord with him. The Night Lord’s eye flicked up, and he spied a nearby cave, glowing with firelight from within. Understanding immediately, he picked up the Young Lord, wrapping those long, lean legs around his waist, holding him close as he made his way to the cavern. The Sea Lord squealed and giggled as he threw his arms around the other’s neck and rained short, sweet kisses all over his face.

 

Inside there was not only a fire but soft blankets and pillows strewn about. The Night Lord set the other on his feet so they could divest each other of their robes, then he gently pushed the Sea Lord down onto a pile of pillows and blankets, kissing him sweetly before pulling back to sit on his heels and drink in the sight of his lover. His eyes roamed over the expanse of sun-kissed skin, tracing with his eye the lines and planes of toned muscles. And those eyes, those seas-blue eyes, he felt he could drown in them and die a happy man.

 

The Sea Lord whimpered and reached out for him, and he let himself be pulled down to kiss those so soft lips, tasting bright sunshine and sea salt. He slipped a hand under the other’s head to cradle it and draw him closer, but he flinched as he felt soft fingers gently trace over a scar and instinctively began to pull away. As soon as the Sea Lord felt him move, however, he quickly but gently grabbed his face, and waited until their eyes met.

 

_ All of you, _ he said softly, lovingly.  _ I desire all of you, my sweet Lord. _

 

Steel-silver eyes searched sea blue, but saw no dishonesty, no falseness. He allowed himself to be pulled back into a kiss, all the words the.Sea Lord had spoken to him this night swirling in his mind. His heart latched onto the sweet words and used them to shield from any doubts, any misgivings. His heart whispered those words as he kissed and nibbled his way down his lover’s body, as he paid special attention to all the sensitive places. His heart recited them as he made his way to his lover’s warm entrance, as he carefully used tongue and fingers to gently stretch the other open, as he drank in the other’s cries and pleas. His heart sang those words as he slowly, gently pushed himself into his lover, as his lover cried and begged him  _ move, please, harder, harder, faster, more, more, please please please!  _ As they pushed closer to the shining edge of bliss, the words swirled in his heart until they finally resolved into one simple, singular certainty.

 

Close, they were so close when he looked into his beloved’s eyes and beheld that same certainty in them. Closer, closer, they danced so close to that edge, in that place where walls crumbled and freed emotions, where truths revealed themselves and damn the consequences. Close, so  _ close  _ as lips moved and words slipped out-

 

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

 

Together, they fell over the shining edge into the bliss.

 

Later, spent, they lay twined together, smiling into each other’s eyes as they exchanged gentle caresses and soft kisses, whispering words of love over and over again. The Night Lord would have been more than pleased to remain in this place, with his beloved held snug in his arms, but he could feel the march of time in his bones. Night would soon be over, and he needed to return to the Sky to draw his cloak aside to clear the way for Day and Sun. With a sigh of resignation, he laid one last gentle kiss on his lover’s forehead and made to stand up, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

 

_ Must you leave?  _

 

He turned back and smiled at the questioning blue eyes.  _ I would stay here forever if I could, my love,  _ he said softly, brushing his fingertips over a bronzed cheek.  _ But Day is coming, and I must attend to my duties. _

 

The Sea Lord nodded.  _ Will you return to me tomorrow night?  _ He asked, a thread of uncertainty winding through his words.

 

The Night Lord nodded.  _ Tomorrow night, and every night after. And every moment in between I can steal for us. _

 

The Sea Lord smiled, and kissed him. Together they rose from their love-nest and redressed themselves. Then, hand in hand, they made their way from the cave, back to the path of starlight that awaited the Night Lord at the water’s edge. So intent were they on each other that they did not take note of any changes to their surroundings. It was not until the sea waters were curling about their feet that the Sea Lord looked out onto his domain, and when he beheld what had changed he gasped in shock, drawing the attention of the Night Lord, who also found himself stunned by the sight.

 

The ocean spread before them, stretching to the horizon. The waves rolled and danced and crashed just as they had done for Ages, but this night, oh  _ this _ night-

 

They sparkled.

 

They glittered.

 

They _ shone _ .

 

With a shout of laughter, the Sea Lord dove beneath the waves. A moment later he rose up, slowly spinning in place as glittering droplets fell from his outstretched arms. To the Night Lord’s eyes his love seemed to be draped in endless strands of star-jewels, and he found himself repeatedly checking the night sky to assure himself that yes, the stars were in the places they were supposed to be.

 

He was distracted from examining the sky by a pair of arms thrown around his neck and kisses pressed to his lips, profuse thank you’s slipping between each one. He looked into those joyous blue eyes, bewildered.  _ What have I done to earn such gratitude?  _ he questioned.

 

The Sea Lord smiled, brighter than the Sun Herself.  _ You have given me your stars, my love.  _

 

The taller man shook his head.  _ My stars still shine on my Cloak,  _ he pointed out.  _ These are just a reflection, a thought of my stars. _

The Sea Lord nodded and smiled again.  _ Yes. Just as the thought that you love me lights my heart, so too these thoughts of your stars light my oceans. All of Creation will see your lights sparkle in my waters, and know that we are lovers. It is truly a most wonderful courting gift, my sweet Lord. _

 

The Night Lord smiled at this, and kissed his lover. Whispers of love and promises to return and promises to wait were exchanged between them. Reluctantly, but with the knowledge that they would only be separated a day, the Black Lord of the Night set foot to his starlight path, ascending to the Vault of the Sky to draw away the Cloak of Night and escort the Small Lady of the Moon to her rest. Below the sky, the Young Lord of the Seas danced across waves, the star-thoughts of his beloved surrounding him and assuring him his love would return to him.

 

They say, long ago when the world was still so young and oh so new, that the stars did not reflect on the seas. The waves rolled and danced and crashed, but they neither shone nor sparkled without day's bright light. And then, one long ago night, the Night and the Sea fell in love, and the waters were lit with the thoughts of their love. And every night the stars shine from the sea, is another night that a promise has been kept, and a promise that it will be kept, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
